The Frog, The Prince, And The Pauper!
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: NOT YAOI! for full summary read inside. A Fran x oc xBel again NOT YAOI ! Just read the summary inside !
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Hyena-Chan:**Who out there wants to see something other then BelxFran!  
I have a idea of a Franx ocx Bel **THERE WILL BE NO YAOI**  
i just wanna know if anyone will be intrested please review or message me~  
If i get just one ill for sure be putting it up~!!!

**Summary:  
**She was his Senpai's prize, his Senpai's girl.  
Sweet, quiet and only out to please, thats all she knew, and please she did!  
Will she ever pay more then a moments attention to him? Or was his Sempia the only one for her?  
Can she ever see that he felt something for her?  
Why was it she seemed to get more and more depressed as the days went by?  
What was it that his Senpai was doing to her?  
Will his Senpai allow him to even give it a try? Not likely.  
A tale of a boy in love with a girl he can never be with!  
A tale of the frog, the prince, and the pauper!


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING~!!!! BEL WILL BE RATHER EVIL~!! NO NOT OOC BUT RATHER HIS TRUE VARIA NATURE INSTEAD OF THE SOFT SIDE WE SEE IN FICS NOW A DAYS~ SO IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT THEN DONT READ~ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND IT ONLY GETS MORE VIOLENT AS THE STORY GOES~!!!  
_________________________________**  
He watched as she effortlessly moved across his room. How, he wonder? He knew his Senpai hurt her quite often and yet everyday she appeared as if she wasn't hurt, wasn't in pain. Today her dark brown hair was left hanging, instead of being tied back, as she normally had it. Her visible left eye, seemed pained. How he missed the soft look her chocolate eyes once held all to long ago.

He wanted to ask what was wrong, why she looked so sad, but he knew she'd just smile and say nothing. She always did. Then he caught a glimpse of her other eye as she brushed her hair out of her face to pick up the clothes she had dropped.

She wore a patch over it. Had his Senpai struck her there? He knew one way to get answers but he didn't want to use that trick just yet.

"Aika" he said standing from his bed. She jumped not expecting him to speak but she quickly covered her surprise with a smile.

"Yes Franny?" he cringed at her voice. So pained filled but still some how musical to his ears and that nickname. She never seemed to ever call him Fran anymore. Had she ever?

"Never mind" he soon found himself lost in thought of how he had first met her. The day his Senpai had brought her back with him seemed as if she were just another girl that he brought back and then disposed of but after a week past Aika still remained. The moment he set eyes on her, and their eyes met, he knew she was a strange girl. Most girls would cry or scream but Aika always smiled and laughed when hurt or upset.

Back then she has much shorter hair, only ear length and her eyes were so innocent back then. They still held that quality to some extent but the once innocent eyes were not cover in pain. She once had a fair color to her skin but that was now pale as a ghost as his Senpai didn't allow her outside.

"Aika~" sang a voice. Aika smiled turning her attention to the door, Fran lazily looked over at the source. "Bel's looking for you again." Aika sighed giving a small smile. Lussuria came into the room grabbing her hand gently leading her to the door.

"Bye Franny!" she called as she was drug out of the room. Lussuria was defiantly like a big sister too her. He was always looking out for her, always there when she needed someone, plus he was just fun to be around. He always got her to smile SOME how. "Is he in a good mood?" Lussuria lost his smile. Her heart dropped. She just hoped he'd be kind to her.

She knocked quietly on a door, waiting for a reply but when none came she knocked again. She didn't dare go in without being invited she knew all to well what would happen if she did. Still no answer came so she knocked a third time, a bit harder this time it cracked. Aika peeked in but with just a small sliver of light made any sight impossible. With a hard gulp she pushed the door open only to be meet with a knife shooting past her face, grazing her cheek cutting it and some of her hair. Her eyes darted over to the knife now stuck in the wall. It had come from behind.

"Ushishishi, what do you think your doing?" Aika froze, she could feel his presence. He stood directly behind her, his hands soon rested on her shoulders pushing her into his room.

"I-I..L-Lussuria said you were l-looking for me" she stammered out. He was the only one who could bring about this sudden fear. He held something over her, what she didn't know, but it was enough to make her fear and respect him. She knew of what he does but that's not what made her fearful. In fact, she found his choice of work amusing, but he was different from the other Varia. His personality alone was different, his look, everything about his screamed different and yet she held a spot for him in her heart. She'd never admit it but she did.

"Ushishishi" was all she heard before another knife came out of no where slashing a cut into her arm. She didn't wince, she had grown numb to this kind of pain. He knew it too, he knew just what to do to break her. Words hurt her much worse then any physical wound he could give her. "Worthless, utterly worthless. I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago." she could feel the tears building up with just those words.

Thad day he had brought her back with him was her most favorite day. That day he had saved her from herself.

That day had been worse then hell. She had lost her job, her boyfriend had dumped her, her dog had gotten run over, and to top it all off she was homeless. She'd been wandering the streets that night, alone. When out of the shadows come some guy. He was trying to mug her but how could he take something she didn't have.

She had managed to escaped but once she had gotten away she didn't know what point there was to live.

She'd lost everything all in one day.

Everything she had worked so hard for taken in one harsh swoop.

She sat in the park a gun in her hand as she debated wither or not to do it.

She could only think of the bad and not the good.

And just as she was about to pull trigger a strange laugh came from in the shadows. He didn't say anything just laughed from in the shadows. She stared at him before breaking down into tears.

Since that night he had seen her at her worst, she'd some how found herself drawn to him. She just wished that he cared at least a little about her, but chances of that were slim.

"Ushishishi! Why did I even bring you with me that night!?" he shouted at her. Something about seeing her in tears made him feel powerful. Nothing any fight he'd been in could top that feeling.

"Bel Senpai!" shouted the only one to address him as such, Fran. He didn't wait for Bel to answer. He slipped open the door just enough to slip his torso half in. "Boss is looking for you" Bel growled before heading out. What could he possibly need at this hour of day?

Aika watched as Bel pushed past Fran going off into the hall where he disappeared. Once he was out of sight she breathed a sigh of relief trying to keep her composure, she didn't want Fran to see her in a weak state. The two had gotten close in the months she had been there. She'd never want to burden him with her problems.

"Thank you Franny" she gave him a weak smile as he came all the way into view. He didn't smile back at her, a frown plastered onto his face. She knew he had heard Bel say that, she knew he knew she was close to breaking point. He could read her like a open book.

"You need help with that?" he was addressing the wound she now held across her cheek. It wasn't that bad but it's certainly leave a scar.

"No, no its fine. Just a little scratch I'll heal!" she started whipping the blood that was running down her cheek on her sleeve, smiling once she ha stopped. "See? All better!" when in fact it had started bleeding again almost instantly. "Do you need anything? You seemed like you wanted to ask me something a little while ago" Fran opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

She made him feel so strange. He sighed before leaving her alone again but then a thought hit him. He should do his plan now. Bel would be out for a long while. Xanxus normally kept him busy for hours. But what he was about to do right?

Aika looked around the room finding various things out of place; clothes, knives among other things. She smiled small before going to Bel's bed, making it then moved on to picking up his clothes. How many striped shirts did he have? The knives she picked up carefully placing them next to Bel's bed. He'd see them there.

"Ushishishi" she jumped turning around finding Bel standing in the door way with his normal wicked smile. Aika offered him a weak smile before heading towards him. He began to move forwards till soon the two were just a foot apart. She'd rather face his rather head on then let him make a game out of it, but when no physical pain came, she waited for the mental games to start.

He stood in front of her just staring down at her. He was acting weird even for Bel. Why hadn't he hurt her yet? It was one of his favorite things to do after all and yet nothing came nor was said. Aika was about to speak when she felt something she'd never thought possible from him. His lips on hers. So soft and gentle it was hard to believe it was coming from him of all people!

She'd dreamt of this many times, but he was never this gentle, his lips never this soft and yet they were. She'd imagine him coming at her in his normal fashion, first hurting her physically then mentally before emotionally. He had to know she cared more for him, right?

She rapped his arms around him pulling him closer. His left hand rapped itself around her neck, his right, around her back. What a moment she was having. This had to be a dream!

He released her, as they parted. A bright blush across her cheeks. He had her in the palm of his hand, now surely the mental abuse would start.

"Bel?" she questioned staring at the man standing before her. He just smiled wickedly down at her.

**_____________________________________  
Lady Hyena-Chan: Sorry it took so long to get this one up and that its so short! I just wanted to get it done so sorry if its rushed or what not. The next one will be much, much better! I don't own any of the Reborn! Characters just my oc!  
Poor Fran he wants to talk to Aika so bad but every time he tries he gets a frog in his throat!XD What's his big plan he was talking about? Why was Bel all the sudden acting weird? More to come~ Please take the poll and tell me if you like this or message me!  
I need motivation to write~ Updates will be slow still for a while a lot going on right now hope its alright~!!!**


	3. memo

Lady Hyena-Chan:

I know you were expecting a update if your reading this now^^ sorry to say its just a offical authors note^^ ANYWAYS before you run off in a huff I'd like to appologize this way for taking so long. My lap top was dead…literally! Apparently there is a virus you can get off of photobucket which I didn't know about till my hard drive was fried=,= it cost me 100 but my lappy is back!!! And most of the stories are too! Just a few I need to re-write(which include: Belphegor, Rasiel, Fran, Shadow/Spectra, Bankotsu/Suikotsu and Luffy/Ace). a few of the main ones! So I will be updating say by the end of next week!! So if this story isnt added to your alerts then be sure to check back! I swear to Gin God I will update!!!XD  
Also they may be short updates as im getting two new pets so! Ill be taming them in my free time^^ But I wont neglect my fics to much!

I did go threw a spell where I was gonna quite fan fiction. I told Gin god that if my stories were all gone I was quiting just like that! But apparently the fan fiction gods don't want thatXD!~

OH one more thing! I need to think of some names for my new pets! They're NOT soft and furryXD can you guess what they are? They come in a lot of different colors, patterns, and designs. They don't get to big(under a foot) and are rather easy to take care of. They eat live food too and are just like me with my sleeping patterns!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady Hyena-Chan~ I apologize for taking so long. I'd like to thank the ones who messaged me reminding me why I needed to write^^ it really struck a nerve! So here it is! I'm back! And I don't think I'll have to leave again!!! I don't own KHR or any of its characters just my OC and this idea! Which might I add will now be flashbacks of when she first arrived!XD I'll be updating as much as I can. Things are hectic here with my working, writing, family issuses and now with my new pets, Komodo and Sabaku, I have little time but I wish to get this story farther along=-= since I'm going so slow!..Enjoy!**

He drug her into the large building just after he had saved her, even if he hadn't done anything other then take her away. He kicked the doors open leading her into a room where she was put for all to see.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing wither it was eating, or just talking. Bel laughed his usual laugh standing next to her. Aika looked around quickly counting four males, a fifth one leaving. Each one looked rather odd, but what caught her as the oddest was the boy wearing a frog hat. He wasn't looking at her, rather playing with the food-if it could be called that- in front of him. She didn't look long, knowing all to well what staring could lead too.

"My new toy" Bel stated pointing a thumb her way, "No one mess with the prince's things….You hear that punk?" he threw a knife at the one in the frog hat landing a direct hit in the hats left eye. Aika gasp in horror, covering her mouth. Had this guy really just thrown a knife at another?!

"Bel-Senpai must you do that? It's really annoying," The one in the frog hat groaned pulling the knife out, tossing it to the floor. Bel snickered before tossing another one into his hat, hitting the right eye this time. Aika didn't quite know what to think of it all. Judging by the frog boys reactions this had to be a regular thing between the two. Odd….very odd.

"Just be happy, toad, that it's not your face!" The one in the frog hat sighed. Aika imagined him rolling his eyes (which she couldn't see).

"VOI!" Aika jumped, startled. The one who had shouted had jumped up from his place drawing a sword (she could only assume) on her, placing it on her throat. "I should put this trash out of its misery before you break it!" She didn't even have to think about it. Fear swept threw her. Her first instinct was to fight, which clearly wouldn't go well. Her other one? Obviously flight. But could she get away? Ushishishi was all she heard before she was being drug away.

"Come peasant. You must clean the prince's room before you can play with the others," Belphegor stated as he drug her along. She glanced back at the group that sat where they were once at. The frog hat image plagued her mind.

Where was he taking her? All the hallways seemed the same. Nothing different, nothing unique. It was as if no one lived her. Plane walls painted a cream yellow color but nothing more. Aika finally was released before being pushed into a dark room.

"Don't come out until its spotless, ushishishi, or less we'll have to play a little game and the prince likes hide-and-seek the best, shishi," he chuckled to himself before closing the door behind him.

Now one would think being alone in a dark room would farther fuel her fear but despite that Aika some how felt at home. She was used to being in the dark. She actually preferred it that way. That way people couldn't see her. But as luck would have it, she was blind in this darkness and need light to see what she was doing.

Her hand wondered against the wall, tentatively feeling for the switch. Oddly enough it took her almost a full minute to find it. With a quick switch on, the light lit up the room. Straight away she wished she hadn't. The room was a mess; knives lying around the room, stripped shirts, pants, and an array of strange objects she could only assume what were -voodoo dolls being one of them. She picked one up-that lay right at her feet- examining it. It resembled, greatly, of the frog hat wearing boy. Its eyes were large aqua in color and he was wearing the same black jacket that her captor wore. Cute in a away but it had various cuts and rips on it- missing the right arm even. Her mind wondered to who her captor was, this blonde man who referred to himself as a prince.

"Who exactly is this prince…..The frog one called him Bel-Senpai…is that right?" she questioned quietly. Her mind didn't stay long on the thought. There was no reason to ask herself that, since she didn't have anyone to ask. With a quick glance around she began her new task.

She started with the shirts and pants. He wore strips under his jackets-which she found two of on the floor- apparently preferring the purple and black strips to the red and black ones. He also had a few green and black ones but not enough for her to consider it a favorite. The pants were all the same, black. She placed them in a basket she assumed was the laundry hamper then moved to the knives.

Strange really, how fascinating one could be. If you twisted it just right, the light shinned off it onto the wall in an elegant pattern. Funny that such a simple thing was so amusing and side-tracking. Aika lost track of time as she tried various things with the weapon and light. Only when she heard a knock on the door did she realize she had done very little in the room.

In a panic she began picking up all the short knives placing them on the dresser-since she didn't know where they belonged really- before the person entered.

"Oi, Bel-Senpai boss says y-," a monotone voice called, the person stopped mid sentence staring at the girl before him. Aika found herself short of breathe as she stared at the aqua eyed boy. "Where's Bel-Senpai?"

"I-I dunno," she forced out. He didn't say anything after that. They both stared for a spell before he finally nodded and left her. With a jagged breathe in she relaxed. Odd that one could get so scared around another. "What do I do now?" Aika wondered glancing around the now totally clean room. She had done everything! Picked up everything, dusted, and even washed the bathroom area. She didn't have to wait long either before she got a answer.

The one that had left her in there, "Bel-senpai" waltzed back in. Aika panicked, she searched for a place to hide but found none. Why was she so afraid of her captor? He had done nothing to harm her so what reason did she have to want to hide from him?

"Ushishishi, where are you slave?" he called. He didn't bother looking, he knew she was in here; there was no where else she could be. Aika stepped forwards-avoiding eye contact. "For a lowly peasant, you did a decent job. The prince is pleased, shishi, maybe the prince should reward the pauper with a little game of hide-and-seek."

"Hide-and-seek? It sounds fun," she found herself smiling along side her captor; the only difference was he was smiling devilishly while she a innocent, sweet kind of smile.

"Bel-Senpai, are you already bored of this one?" The monotone voice came once again-just like before. Aika shifted her gaze to the frog boy who had just entered behind "Bel-Senpai".

"Nobody asked you punk. The prince can do as he feels." Bel-Senpai retorted jabbing a knife into the frog hat. "Leave toad. This doesn't concern you." The "toad" groaned removing the small knife, tossing it casually to the floor.

"Boss wanted to see you, Senpai, I've been looking all over. Its important." The frog hat boy said. Bel-Senpai sighed as his smile faded as he left to go see this "boss" person. And then there were two. "You shouldn't agree to play with Bel-Senpai."

"Why not? It sounds fun…" Aika said, "Oh, my name is Aika!" She offered him her hand which he just looked at blankly.

"Bel-Senpai, plays differently. He'll use his knives to find you. My names Fran."

"It's nice meeting you Franny," she giggled. He just stared at her now, wondering if she was stupid. No one called him Franny. No one. "What's my captors name? I don't think I'll be calling him Bel-Senpai like you do."

"Ushishishi. I am the prince! Prince Belphegor and you will address me as the prince Bel." Belphegor re-entered the room, his evil smile spread across his face once again.

"A fallen prince," Aika heard Fran mumble. Bel either didn't hear it or didn't bother with a comeback. And then there was silence. Aika didn't know why but with each passing second she felt more and more out of place. Under the gaze of these two was intimating- to say the least.

"Prince Bel…." She trailed off. She stared at him- him back at her- for a few seconds. His smile growing more and more till his grin beamed. She was very submissive. Playing with this one was going to be a hole lot more fun.

Aika couldn't help the pink tint that spread across her face as she gaze upon the "fallen"-as Fran put him- prince. He held such good lucks. His messy blonde hair that covered his eyes made her wonder what color of eyes the beautiful prince had. She imagined them blood red…or perhaps a silver color. Both un-natural but Prince Bel held a look that no other could even begin to compete with thus he held unique color of eyes, or at least that's how she seen it.

"Ushishishi, leave toad its time to play with my new toy." But Fran didn't move. He didn't want too. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The way she looked at Bel made him wonder what exactly she was thinking but she was unreadable; which farther confused Fran.

He normally could easily read someone but her….she was different. Her eyes were so sad but so inviting; it was no wonder his Senpai had taken her. She wasn't like all the others he had brought back –who were all either broken already, or near- no she was still full of life….for now anyways.

"Franny, Prince Bel asked you to leave…." She said quietly. Fran had zoned out loosing himself in his thoughts. He nodded slightly before turning to leave…but not before a sharp pain shut up threw his back. The pain he felt was nothing, he had grown used to it but the look he sceen from Bel...his thoughts went to Bel's new toy. He just hoped that this time Bel wouldn't hurt her, like he did the others. Which made him wonder even more as to why it even mattered. Bel had brought back countless girls and he never cared about them, so what made this one different? With a heavy heart-and sigh- he left the doorway, heading to his room to think.  
_____________________

"Ushishishi, and leave my toy alone. I don't want any toad germs on her. She is to remain untouched till the prince does it himself!" and with that Bel slammed the door on him. His thoughts wondered to what he'd do this one this time. Some how he didn't think Bel would treat her any different.

"Shishi, why did you call that punk that name?" Bel questioned Aika.

"Because he doesn't seem like a Fran more like a Franny. Since he seems to be sad I thought a happy name would be better…." She began to back away from him as he advanced towards her, a knife in hand. Even now….the light reflected off it…distracting her from the advancing man.

"You are the prince's toy. You're not to touch, look, or even speak to anyone the prince as dubbed unworthy. And that TOAD is the worst one!"

"He…didn't seem so bad…"

"Ushishishi, I'll have to teach you, MY toy, MY property, just how wrong you are…shishi," he laughed darkly, startling her. It wasn't like his other laugh- no not even close- but much, much darker….

Aika stammered, "P-prince Bel y-your scaring me."

"Don't worry my toy, the fear will be gone, shishi," the knife that was once in his hand, was now flying towards the light switch. In a second the lights went out…and Aika was at his mercy….


End file.
